cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Izzi Hydrodrift
Izzi Hydrodrift Izzi Hydrodrift has Blond hair and a tan colour skin and she loves to wear ashoka original tunic because she thinks she looks good. She loves her family very dearly but her faveroute members of the family are Holly Talon her mum the best mum in the world very kind listening and always thinking about her beloved Tarro. Tarro Blood Kind gental heart that has to deal with the not so so gental Izzi Who loves to attack him and lock him in prisons and choke him and threaten holly a girl with a personality beyond what you see she may look pretty but she is full of flame. Life at home and with family Izzi had a very good family her loving kind Family like her kind lovly dad Tarro who is sweet caring loves his daughter with all his soul and also Izzi has a very kind loving mum who is there for he no matter what and who never talks about her loving tarro. Izzi also has a very kind loving brother Kit Pain he is always tehre for Izzi and Izzi Loves him as a friend aswell as a brother as with Her dad she also had a sister called Brooke who were very close. Anyway like what was said at the begging Izzi Likes to Attack certain people like Holly Talon and Tarro Blood (Tarro All The Time) And also in home life Izzi will tend to hang around with Tarro and Holly allot of the time she will challange Tarro and Holly to Galactic forces She will beat Tarro Generaly Never one to Holly which is a shame also she has two houses the second on the last week the first was a hotel with eight floors a main hall, 3 good rooms, nightclub, Dinning hall, Communications room, Arcade, Prison (3 cells), Celebrity hall of fame. and on every floor there was a side room for guests. Second house had A massive Hanger and it had a canteen and also upstairs she had side rooms (Second house never got to be compleated due to cwa ended too soon and also the fact that she had not as much money as she would have needed. Friends Izzi Hydrodrift had some very good Close friends. She Had Darth Julia her recently new best friend she was very kind and she was in sith gear allot and exile she bought Izzi things and cards which was nice of her she also spended lots of time with Izzi and she became very close friends toward the end. Avril was the oldest and bestest for a long time but when she got to know darth more Avril did go down a bit but she still is Izzi greatest friend she was very popular. Izzi was very jealous the fact she had everything she could posibely want but they where just friends as time went on they became closer and then they started to hang out like the fashon shows and Avril's house and some times Izzi's (Rare) they loved to do role play Izzi Bragging about her incredible tallent of cooking cookies in the game and in life which obviously made Avril jealous but Izzi had more to be jealous about, anyway they became very good friends and they hanged out allot unfortunaltly Avril was gone for a very long time which hand an impact on thier friendship. Izzi Hydrodrift's Intrest's Izzi Hydrodrift as a Huge obsestion with her cars obvoulsy you can tell by the picture her faveroute car is the bugatti veyron 16.4 super sport (Not this car still Bugatti) she also likes Panagi Huayra. many guys think of her as a guy because she loves cars but her simple reply is "i am a bit of a tom boy". she is a girl with one wide Variaty of likes she her boys there is one she loved and he loved her but she wasn't in contenet of the her dad Tarro Blood. She also Loves her clothes in all of her pictures apart from one she is in ashoka's original Tunic because she loves it and she also likes her fims she likes certain sci fi like doctor who and marvel she like's romance Loves the propposal (for Ryan). Also she likes her racing in need for speed she wants an X box so she can have more games to race on to be the Bugatti of corse. and she loved Cwa but she misses it now and her charecter she misses to be herself in the game and knowing she can never go back makes her feel like she is dead. My Family and Friends Pictures before the End of Cwa. The Feud with Jasper Thrashlock Izzi Despite her strage home life, she was a warrior for the republic though uses a red lightsaber too she uses it as a symbol of her execut of a sith named jasper thrashlock. At the Begging he tryed to get her to fall in love him due to her funny silly personality and beautiful apperance and bought her all these things so she would really like him. She did start to like him it was till he saw her family and regulary insulted her family and had a natrul hate with her dad for him defending her from harm because he thought he was no good. so then when she rejected him she got never ending grieth from him for abondaning him what she never relised was that he was a sith and a few days after he was rejected he was ordered from his brother who was higher ranking of the sith to fulfill his destiny at the time he thought his destiny was to kill izzi's dad so Jasper began his revange. When he arrived to kill Tarro Izzi and the family Kit Pain Tarro Blood Holly Blood-Talon (Izzy wasn't born) where all at Holly Talons house. Izzi Told him to leave he then thrashed her to floor he then walked and grabbed tarro by the neck he then struggled Holly and Kit ran to him with there weapons he saw this slammed Tarro against the wall then force pounded them to the floor and desposed of them. He then grabbed tarro by the throat tarro was chocking he coughed sevral times. Izzi Struggled to get up never the less she grabbed her lightsaber ran to him and before he could anything about it she cut is right arm off. Blood poored out of his right arm he stared at her in pain not just body but mind also he made a leap out the window and faded into the dark clouds when izzi cut off his arm he dropped his lightsaber and since that day Izzi Kept to remember of what she did. The Battle on Feluclia It had been 4 years since the fight with Jasper and Izzi had grown up allot she looked allot more glamerous and more attractive and then also she had matured allot she was now a very grown up 18 year old obvioulsy in that time she had become much stronger in the force. She was asigned to Commander Bly squadron on Felucia she was there to demobilise the Droid base It was until 36 hours till they launched there sneak attack on the base first they would have to get past the droid patrols and have to get inside the building get to the center of the building set 4 charges get out set them off. With a rough route set out they set off with General Izzi Commander Bly 4 of his bestest men 2 with riffels 2 with regular blasters and each troop was holding an explosive and Bly held a bag of eletric grenades (so they dont make a scene it just deactivates them) Once they arrived discreetly they threw an eletric grenade at the patrol by the door and it frazzeled them with out making lots of noise and they ran for the door getting past patrol after patrol after patrol they made it to the middle of the base and there foar big pillars first they threw a few eletric grenades over the room to make sure any droids where dismobilised and then they set the charges to go in before they could leave a dark figure appoched he wore dark black and red sith garments and a black hood he had also a cold metal arm. He lowered his hood it was jasper after 4 years Izzi felt the hatrid coming back to her she tried to control herself in this moment of events he then told her "this time i wont spare your life as u did mine i will make this a long death as you have given me long never ending pain" he threw his garments to the floor took out his lightsaber Izzi took hers out her lightsabers told the troops to leave they refused and she forced them out of the room and told them again leave if she cant make it by the time they get out blow the charges they obeyed so. Izzi and Jasper had a moment of staring at each other he then said to her "I loved you and you did this to me now i shall get my revange!" he leaped at her she blocked the attack from her rival and swished at him the fight then left the main hanger and into the corridors. Meanwhile Bly's patrol had got into issue with a droid patrol vastly outnumbered they waited until they could get the chance to get close enough to throw an eletric grenade they would have to use it wisely only two were left with around 20 odd droids. they all started to get closer Bly set one charge threw it at them and they all fell to the floor they troops moved fast incase they incouter another more than what they can handel. and lucky enough after one more droid patrol just outside the door they got out of the base and hid behind a mound Bly's First Troop Said " we should wait sir" Bly Replied "we have orders trooper" the men replied "just give it a few minutes commander she thought to let us out give it 5 mins" bly agreed to wait 5 mins so they waited. Meanwhile Izzi and Jasper had got to the heavy force bay with all the millitry weapons used in the droid army Jasper yelled at her "I did so much for you i loved you and did things for you, you know i did and it takes just your lousey father for you to cut my flipping arm off" he then kicked her lightsaber out her hand and grabbed her inappropertly she struggled to speak "What you did was wrong you wanted to kill my father what would you do if you were me" he grew in rage and slapped her in the face and kicked her back "this is the end for you my love" he raised the lightsaber as he slammed down she dodged got up pushed him against the wall forced the lightsaber from his hand and slashed him in half the glowing red eyes then shut "5 Mins has past sorry i am going to blow the charges" Bly said in sorrow he then set the charges Meanwhile Izzi Knew she didn't have much time ti get out since she was in the weapons bay she had to grab a quick vechail to escape in no speeders so she decided to get out in style she opened the door of a lamborghini reventon started the engine and set of she grabbed a blaster from allready was in the car shot the door egnition the door opened the building was colapsing just in time she wizzed out of the base just in seconds the droid base was nothing but scrap and ash. Izzi's safe Return Izzi then returned home her parents and Holly and Tarro and were relived to no she was safe despite her back injury and her buse on her face but otherwise they were very happy to see her and they told good news of home Izzi now had little sister they named after her izzy. Izzi who was flattered and scared at the same time held her lil sis and was and also came back to another surprise with all her friends Avril Darth Julia Brooke cloud the legend Kit and nikk and they came for Izzi birthday party of corse that meant nearly all the presesnts would be clothes cars or just the joy of being with her friends and family. Holkitiz-1.png Hollyinthemainhall.png Hollytalonfinalscreenshotever.png Hollytalonfamilyandfriends.png Hollyandtarro55.png Hollytalonfinalscreenshotever.png IzziHydrodriftCC.png 18n2xsjzzaq9ejpg.jpg Lamborghini_reventon_Warenton_by_allenandtady.jpg Pagani zonda cinque roadster 2-2560x1600 (1).jpg Bugatti veyron 3 (1).jpg Category:Pictures Category:Female Characters Category:The Alliance For Peace